Bois et je te dirai qui tu es
by kalid1983
Summary: Un ange. De l'alcool. L'Apocalypse qui approche. Quel bien ce mélange peut-il bien apporter ? - saison 4


**BOIS ET JE TE DIRAI QUI TU ES.**

Il restait là à réfléchir. Trop peut-être. Savoir s'il devait ou non laisser faire les instances d'en haut – ouais, d'en bas aussi. Sam et lui avaient toujours été du genre à combattre ces putains de destinées qu'on leur avait foutu sur les bras. Et qu'avaient-ils gagné ? Rien. Ah, si. Jo était morte. Ellen était morte. Pam était morte. Et même lui se demandait parfois s'il était toujours en vie. S'il voulait toujours l'être. Laisser Michel prendre le dessus sur un corps qu'il n'acceptait plus. L'idée semblait belle, louable. Oui mais… Oui mais c'était remettre en cause ses idéaux, son esprit de liberté et agir en traître face à Sammy. Ce serait bien la peine de faire la morale à son frère si lui-même cédait à la facilité. Etre ou ne pas être un vaisseau. Telle était la question. Un grand point d'interrogation pour Dean. Une goutte d'eau dans l'univers.

Son portable cracha du rock éraillé, à son grand désarroi. Le pauvre, lui aussi avait été mis à rude épreuve. Bientôt viendrait le temps de la retraite – ou de sa mort au champ d'honneur. En attendant… Il jeta un regard intrigué sur le numéro du correspondant. Rien de très familier. Tout au plus l'indicatif qui suggérait le comté où il se trouvait. Au-delà de ça… Et pourtant peu de personnes avaient ce numéro. Juste un cercle d'intimes. Son frère. Bobby. Quelques chasseurs triés sur le volet en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Quelques amies 'VIP'. Et il se demandait laquelle de ces personnes l'appelait en ces temps douloureux où il n'avait plus guère la cote. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il décrocha.

"Mr Dylan ?"

"Qui le demande ?" (cherchant à reconnaître la voix)

"Oui, pardon. Moi c'est Manu du _Carribean Queen_. Je m'occupe du bar et y'a un mec un peu… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Bourré ?"

"Voilà." _Putain Sammy, t'avais promis de pas faire de conneries…_

"Y'a un mec bourré qui prétend vous connaître."

"A quoi il ressemble votre gars ? Laissez-moi deviner. C'est un jeune géant au regard innocent, musclé et à la coiffure négligée…"

"Et bien, pour tout vous dire, géant est un bien grand mot. Il est comme vous et moi. Dans la norme. Je ne sais s'il est jeune mais il a le visage d'un homme fatigué et qui a vécu plus que son temps. Vous voyez c'que j'veux dire ?"

"Pas vraiment. En même temps je ne suis pas sûr de connaître votre gars. Vous pourriez pas être plus précis ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise ? Il a la tête de monsieur tout-le-monde, à la différence qu'il a un goût encore plus pourri que ses compatriotes en matière de fringues. Et il a de ces façons de parler. J'vous jure on dirait qu'il vient d'une autre planète." _D'une autre planète… Non. Ça peut pas…_

"Dites l'ami…"

"Manu."

"Manu, ça vous dirait de demander son nom à l'alien ?"

"Hé mec ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Jimmy Cricket ?! " _Arf. C'est bien ce que je pensais. On a touché le fond là…_

"Ne faites pas attention. C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Faut croire que même bourré il s'en souvient encore. Votre bar se trouve où ?"

"C'est simple, vous prenez la grande rue et dès que vous voyez de l'animation, c'est là."

"Ok. J'arrive de suite."

Ledit Manu avait raison. Trouver le _Carribean Queen_ dans une ville, dans un patelin, dans un bled comme Van Nuys, était un jeu d'enfant. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que les néons rouges clignotants et les jeunes filles aux tenues affriolantes n'y étaient pas non plus pour rien. Dans un tel lieu, dans des circonstances aussi troublées, ce bar faisait figure d'exception, semblait presque décalé. Dean pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait pu s'y recueillir. Pas pourquoi il s'y était saoulé. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse entre adultes responsables. Enfin, adultes… et hum, responsables… A y regarder de plus près, on était loin du compte. Il aviserait… Oui c'est ça, ils aviseraient.

En entrant, Dean se dirigea directement au comptoir et frappa dessus presque machinalement.

"Un scotch sec et l'endroit où vous avez caché le poivrot. Manu, c'est ça ?"

Dean vit dans le regard du jeune homme comme du soulagement, même s'il avait du mal à imaginer son ami comme quelqu'un de dangereux pour le genre humain.

"Il est avec les filles…" _Les filles ?_

Devant le regard plus qu'étonné de Dean, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

"Ouais il essaie de les convertir. Il faut rester chaste, ne pas faire usage de son corps à des fins perverses ou d'autres choses du genre. Je ne sais pas si elles le croient ou s'il les amuse, mais elles sont scotchées à lui comme des mouches à du papier collant. Excusez la métaphore, mais ce job c'est mon gagne-pain."

"T'inquiète pas l'ami. Je m'en occupe. Cas et moi il faut qu'on cause. Dans ton bar ou non, je sais pas encore. Mais sans les filles, ça c'est sûr."

"T'es vraiment un pote, mec !"(le prenant presque dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.)

"A ton service !"

Dean allait s'éloigner quand la voix du barman se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Au fait, simple curiosité, c'est quoi son nom à ton copain ? T'as dit un truc bizarre tout à l'heure…"

"Cas ?"

"C'est un prénom ça ?"

"Nan, c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Son vrai prénom est bien pire. Il s'appelle Castiel, tu vois un peu l'imagination des parents. L'ange du jeudi. Alors avec les potes, on a trouvé que Cas ou Jimmy – son deuxième prénom – c'était nettement plus classe."

"Grave."

"Allez l'ami, je te laisse. J'ai une mission qui m'attend…"

Dean fit claquer ses mains sur le comptoir, avala une dernière gorgée ambrée avant d'aller affronter le pire scénario qu'il lui était donné de vivre. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la table d'où lui parvenaient déjà des bribes de conversations.

"Une âme comme la vôtre ne devrait pas traîner en de tels lieux. Elle mérite bien mieux que de voir votre corps souillé par la luxure et le péché de chair."

"Qu'il est adorable !"

"Et moi, mon mignon ?"

"Jamais un homme ne m'avait dit des choses aussi gentilles. Sans avoir envie de me sauter, j'entends."

"Peut-être qu'il cache son jeu."

"Non mais tu l'as vu ? Habillé comme il est et avec une innocence aussi niaise, il arrivera jamais à emballer qui que ce soit."

"Moi je l'avalerais bien tout cru."

"Vous pensez que c'est un prêcheur ?"

"Dis-moi mon mignon, tu crois que mon âme et ton âme pourraient…"

Elle fit mine d'entrelacer ses doigts histoire d'être plus explicite.

"Vous savez madame…"

"Mademoiselle."

"Mademoiselle… Je suis déjà engagé auprès de quelqu'un d'autre… L'Unique, le Très-Haut, Notre Seigneur…"

Voyant la mine dépitée de la jeune femme, Dean se retint de rire et se décida à intervenir.

"Mesdemoiselles, permettez que je vous l'emprunte… Cas…"

Le principal intéressé eut un regard affolé.

"Chhh ! Tu vas griller ma couverture. Je suis ici incognito."

"Oh ! Jiminy ? Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi."

"Oui, mister Dylan."

Dean arqua un sourcil. _Mister Dylan ?_ Il en tenait vraiment une bonne couche.

"Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?"

D'un air suspicieux, presque parano, il regarda tout autour de lui et fit signe à Dean de s'approcher.

"Parce que toi et moi on est en mission secrète. Personne doit connaître nos vrais noms."

"C'est juste. Mais juste un truc… Pourquoi mister Dylan ?"

"C'est pas Bob qui chantait '_Knock, knock, knock on heaven's door_' ?" _J'aurais dû m'en douter…_

"J'ai trouvé que ça collait bien."

"Comme toi et Jiminy Cricket."

"Je ne comprends pas cette référence…"

"C'est… Non. Rien. Oublie. Je te dirais ça quand tu seras plus… sobre."

Castiel alias Jiminy Cricket eut un regard blessé avant de se reprendre, gardant malgré tout cet air malheureux.

"D'accord."

"On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant, tu sais."

"Mais on ne peut pas. On a une mission."

"Justement. Ce serait pas plus sage d'en parler ailleurs, loin de toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes…?"

"Elles m'aiment bien…"

La remarque prit Dean de court. Faut dire que voir son ami dans un tel état le laissait perplexe et il avait parfois du mal à le suivre.

"Qui ça ? Les oreilles ?"

"Mais non, les femmes."

"Ah. Et ?"

"Et quand quelqu'un nous aime, il ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais… Non ?"

"Vu comme ça… Je suppose qu'on va rester là alors…"

"Je te considère comme un de mes amis. Un de mes rares amis humains même. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, tu sais. Qui tu es… Ce que tu fais…"

"Moi aussi j't'aime bien mec."

"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit…"

"Okay… Donc tu es mon ami."

"Et tu devrais en être honoré." (avec le plus grand sérieux)

"C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe."

"Il n'est pas donné à tous d'être ami avec un ange. C'est un honneur. Ça se respecte. On est partenaires. On forme une équipe. On a une mission."

"Cas…"

"En théorie, on s'apprécie et notre relation se base sur la confiance."

"Où tu veux en venir ?"

"Alors explique-moi pourquoi je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance."

La réponse eut l'effet d'une gifle. Il savait que Cas ne se sentait pas bien, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé en être la cause. Pris de court, il resta sans mot dire, laissant le champ libre à l'ange et à son spleen déjà bien avancé.

"J'ai tout donné pour toi. D'abord par obligation. Puis par amitié. Sans retenue. Je me suis mis à dos ma propre famille pour toi. J'ai bravé les foudres de mon père pour toi. J'ai bravé les interdits. Je me suis sacrifié pour toi. Pour toi… Toi. Toi. Toi. Et moi qu'ai-je obtenu en échange ? Des doutes. Rien que des doutes. Toujours des doutes. Tu dis vouloir empêcher l'Apocalypse mais à t'entendre elle est inévitable. Tu dis être dans le camp d'aucun de mes frères et pourtant tu pries pour que Michel prenne possession de toi et que tout ceci finisse. Tu penses qu'à ta petite personne. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si les autres avaient leur mot à dire ?"

"Ecoute Cas…"

"Non. Toi écoute-moi. JE t'ai fait confiance. Quand tu as dit que l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu, je t'ai cru. J'ai choisi de te croire. J'étais émerveillé devant tant de détermination, devant tant d'espoir. Tu disais que tout était arrivé par ta faute – ça c'est vrai – et que c'était à toi de régler les choses. Et plus je t'écoutais et plus j'y croyais. Je sentais que la mission que Père m'avait confiée prenait enfin tout son sens. Nous avions besoin d'un chef, avec des motivations différentes, non axées sur le pouvoir mais sur le bien de tous. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru le voir en toi. Faut croire que j'avais tort. Moi, ange de Notre Seigneur, j'ai fait une grave erreur de jugement qui m'a coûté une fois mes ailes et pourrait me coûter bien plus encore. Tu t'étais forgé une mission. On s'était tous forgé une mission. La même mission."

Il se rapprocha de Dean, la main vissée sur une bouteille quasi vide qui viendrait bientôt rejoindre la multitude qui gisait au pied de la table. Whisky. Rhum. Tequila. Gin. Qu'importait. A peine passées qu'elles trépassaient. C'est que l'angelot avait des déceptions à noyer, des désillusions à oublier.

"La mission secrète… Tu sais, avec des agents secrets. Toi. Moi."

Il parut réfléchir.

"Ton frère peut-être aussi."

Pause.

"Peut-être aussi Bobby."

Pause.

"Sans doute d'autres chasseurs."

Et là, il sembla réaliser une chose si importante qu'il en écarquilla les yeux.

"Si un grand nombre d'êtres connaissent la mission peut-on encore parler de mission secrète ? Peut-on parler de mission tout court d'ailleurs, quand l'instigateur décide qu'elle n'en vaut plus la peine ?"

"J'ai voulu y croire aussi ! En cette mission. En cette nouvelle chance qui m'était donnée. Pour me racheter. Pour donner un sens nouveau à cette renaissance. Crois-moi Cas, je me suis battu. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si nous en sommes là. Je sais que c'est à moi d'arranger les choses. Ça fait belle lurette même. Surtout depuis que Zachariah m'a fait découvrir mon avenir gratos. Mais tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui je sens que cette bataille est perdue d'avance. Alors j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que cette histoire d'Apocalypse est une bonne chose et qu'il vaut mieux se rendre que…"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Moi si. J'ai vu les effets dévastateurs. J'en ai déjà connu une. Ne me force pas à en revivre une seconde. Surtout que je me suis attaché à ce monde. A ce monde et à ses habitants."

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, pointa un doigt accusateur vers Dean, tenta quelques pas et retomba sur sa chaise avec fracas.

"Whaa ! C'est du costaud !"

"T'as vu ce que t'as avalé aussi ?! T'es un débit de boissons à toi tout seul. Bientôt le bar devra mettre la clé sous la porte. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'en aller d'ailleurs avant que cela ne devienne une réalité…"

C'est que Dean ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec un ange bourré.

"Non ! Non… Ça ça va… Je commence juste à y voir plus clair… Mais c'est fou comme les créations de Père sont surprenantes. Qui aurait pu penser que cette matière fut solide au point de résister à un ange. Pareil au roseau qui ploie sans casser. Et toi tu voudrais te rendre sans combattre ? Et ça s'appelle le sauveur du monde ! Un trouillard oui ! Autant crever tout de suite, ça s'ra moins douloureux. D'ailleurs c'est sans doute ça la solution."

Il dégaina sa dague sous le regard affolé de Dean et des clients du bar.

"Cas, arrête !"

"Non mais vas-y, prends-la ! Fais ce que tu as à faire !"

"Non mais… Non… T'es un pote et…"

"Si tu te dis vraiment mon ami, tue-moi. Tue-moi tout de suite car je ne veux pas revivre ça."

"Non."

Il se leva. Et à peine avait-il tourné les talons qu'il entendit un murmure parcourir la salle. Il se retourna à temps pour voir son ami pointer la dague vers son cœur. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se rua pour lui retirer l'arme des mains histoire d'éviter qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Lui le premier.

"Non."

"Pas juste." (moue boudeuse)

"C'est qui le chef de cette mission ?"

"T… Toi."

"Et le chef a toujours raison. Donc tu ne mourras pas ce soir. Ok ?"

"Rabat-joie."

"Ok?"

"Ok…"

"Non mais tu t'es vu… ?" _Quand t'as bu…_

"Trouillard…"

"Depuis quand tu penses au suicide quand quelque chose te déplaît ? Et c'est moi que t'appelles un trouillard. Tu f'rais mieux de te regarder d'abord ! Tu as une éternité devant toi et tu voudrais la gâcher parce que… parce que tu es un enfant gâté qui trouve la vie trop injuste ? Que connais-tu de la vie ? Tu connais à peine la mort. Moi trop. Elle m'a ravi des personnes bien trop chères pour la prendre à la légère. Alors prends-moi pour un trouillard, un looser, un héros fini si tu veux, mais ne me traite d'égoïste. Car si je fais tout ça, c'est pour vous tous. Je me fiche de mourir… de disparaître dans le processus, du moment que vous survivez. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Alors si après c'est le seul moyen d'en finir, je suis partant."

"Et tu crois que Michel va accepter tes conditions ? Tu es bien trop naïf. Il est archange. Tu es humain. Il rêve de réaliser la prophétie. Tu veux poser tes conditions. Tu n'crois pas que ça fait déjà beaucoup ? Oui, c'est vrai, Michel doit terrasser Lucifer mais il ne bougera pas une plume tant que Sam n'aura pas dit oui à son tour. Michel est ce qu'il est, mais il n'acceptera jamais de combattre si son adversaire n'est pas à égalité. Et Lucifer est loin de l'être. Son vaisseau ne supporte pas toute sa puissance et se détériore. Crois-moi Dean, je connais mes frères. Ils peuvent promettre. Ils peuvent trahir aussi. Et une fois que tu as dit oui t'es baisé – je crois que c'est le terme que vous autres humains vous employez."

"Et si j'ai tort ? Et si je n'arrive pas à stopper l'Apocalypse ? Et si vous mourez par ma faute ?"

"Tu auras au moins essayé. Tant pis si l'on meurt ! Ce sera pour une cause juste et en combattant. Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir responsable. C'est ma décision. C'est notre décision. On est tous assez grands pour savoir de quoi on cause et les conséquences. Dean. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que Zachariah a pu te montrer mais n'oublie pas une chose. Il l'a fait pour te forcer à prendre une décision. Ne lui laisse pas croire qu'il a gagné. Bats-toi ! Montre-lui de quel bois est fait un Winchester. Prouve-lui que l'espèce humaine n'est pas faite que de moutons sans cervelle. L'humanité mérite d'être sauvée, Dean, mais pas de la manière dont ils l'entendent là-haut. Vous êtes maîtres de votre destinée – Père vous a créés ainsi –, faites-en bon usage."

"Je… euh… ok."

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et je lève mon verre à…"

Cas se leva brusquement, le geste ample, la bouteille à bout de bras. Dean le vit chanceler, changer de couleur et reposer un peu lourdement la bouteille sur la table.

"Je me sens pas très bien…"

Il eut juste le temps de froncer les sourcils avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Dean se précipita à ses côtés.

"Cas ? Cas ? Cas !" (hésitant à lui filer une claque)

Il fut accueilli par des ronflements pour le moins bruyants. Et à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient massées autour de leur table, il put dire…

"Tout va bien. Il va bien !" (éclatant de rire)

Nouveaux ronflements. Oh oui il pouvait compter sur lui ! Surtout pour se taper l'affiche. Mais il l'aimait bien son angelot et il ne le remercierait jamais assez. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et humain qu'à ses cotés. C'était peu dire.


End file.
